Kitsune's Curse
by Bunny Cookies
Summary: Uma maldição não difere ódio de amor, tudo o que ela necessita é sangue. Original


**Talvez gostar de você não seja assim tão mau. Por mais que o ódio consuma o nosso coração, o meu, ainda assim, sempre estará aberto para você, um abrigo seguro em meio à tempestade. Se você o aceitar, juro que nunca deixarei que um pingo desse veneno, que chove dessas nuvens escuras, lhe atingirem. Eu não quero desistir desse sentimento. **

**O maldito sangue que nos separa, já não é tão vermelho, não é mais tão vivo, ficou opaco ao presenciar tanta injustiça. Isso que corre por nossas veias é uma maldição. Não há orgulho nisso, não há alegria, não há nada alem de dor, sofrimento e miséria. Você entende bem do que estou falando.**

**Se não fossemos assassinos, se nosso sangue não fosse tão sujo, será que poderíamos nos amar? Poderíamos ser como nas belas historias, onde a princesa acha seu príncipe, e vive um belo romance até o fim de seus dias? **

**Meus olhos já não são os de antes, minha inocência se foi, assim como os seus, nossos olhos foram tomador por um brilho obscuro, pela frieza, pela morte. A vida se tornou um conceito vago, nem ao menos me lembro da ultima vez que parei para pensar na minha, que foi tomada pelo cruel destino. **

**Desde crianças isso nos persegue. Quando brincávamos de nos esconder entre as árvores, quando jogávamos jogos de tabuleiro, quando corríamos pelo jardim, eles sempre estavam a observar. A ignorância é de fato uma benção, mas quando a máscara de mentiras cai, machuca. **

_- Hey, venha cá, vamos fazer um boneco de neve! – O primeiro dia de neve, a felicidade enchendo meu rosto, refletindo um sorriso._

_- Você só esta fugindo da guerra por que sabe que perdeu. – Sempre assim, alegre, você falava comigo, isso me aquecia em meio a tanta neve._

_- Não é verdade, alem do mais eu lhe deixei ganhar. _

_-Crianças, parem de discutir por uma guerra de bolas de neve. – Uma mancha preta no meio do branco apareceu._

_- Sensei!- Ambos sorrimos- Não estamos discutindo, só estou deixando claro que perdi por ter um bom coração. _

_-Sim, Kitsune-chan, sabemos de seu bom coração. – Rimos enquanto decansavamos da guerra de bolas de neve.- Agora vocês têm de entrar para dentro de casa, ou vão se resfriar. _

_-Sim, Sensei. – Dissemos em coro, como sempre que sensei interrompia nossas brincadeiras. _

-Ah, Kitsune-chan, seu pai lhe chama em seu quarto. – Sensei falou sem nem olhar para meu rosto. – Hashitaka-kun, pode ir para seu quarto, logo o jantar será servido.

**Nossa relação que fora construída baseada no ódio, agora cobrava a morte de nosso amor. Quanto mais aguentarei isso? **

_Parei na porta do quarto, estava nervosa, um clima pesado estava no ar e eu não entendia nada._

_- Estou aqui, Otoo-sama. Por que me chamou?_

_- Pode entrar Kitsune, sente-se ao meu lado, por favor._

_-Otoo-sama, está tudo bem?_

_- Não está nada bem, Kitsune. Tenho que lhe pedir algo, que eu desejava de todo o coração nunca ter de lhe pedir._

_-O que é? Você sabe que farei tudo o que me pedir. – Respondi, obediente._

_- Kitsune, preste muita atenção ao que vou lhe vez que ouvir o que tenho a dizer, não poderá mais voltar atrás nessa missãê esta pronta para arcar com essa responsabilidade?_

_O silêncio no cômodo foi um consentimento, eu sabia de meus deveres em nossa família. _

**Minha familia era uma das mais nobres linhagens de samurais, e eu era a herdeira de tudo isso, pois era a única filha de meus pais. Minha mãe morreu logo após meu parto e meu pai nunca conseguiu se perdoar por não salva-la e sempre se culpava por isso. **

**Eu nunca fui uma pessoa normal, desde pequena guardo este selo em meu peito, em cima de meu coração. O símbolo do guardião de nossa família. A grande raposa de fogo foi confiada à fraca menininha que perdeu sua mãe antes de conseguir abrir os olhos. **

_- Eu preciso que você mate Hashitaka-kun._

_Silêncio._

**Por eu ser, anormal digamos assim, minha mãe não resistiu e faleceu, deixando a pequena raposa vermelha no colo de seu amado marido, que não conseguia conter suas lagrimas. Ele reconhecia que esse era o meu destino, o destino da família, já que o espírito protetor me escolheu, mas a dor não acabava.**

**Depois de dez anos, eu já havia crescido muito e agora era, oficialmente, uma raposa-demônio. Sempre treinei artes marciais e técnicas espirituais para controlar a alma da raposa e minha rotina era dura, solitária, então eu ficava dias, ás vezes até semanas na forma de raposa, sem falar com ninguém.**

**Foi Hashitaka quem me tirou do isolamento. Pelo que eu fiquei sabendo, ele era um primo distante, e também amaldiçoado. Ele veio até mim na sua verdadeira forma, um belo falcão de penas negras cobrindo quase todo o corpo, de menos o seu peito, que era coberto de penas brancas como aquele dia de neve. Seus olhos encontraram os meus, lembro que me assustei, mas logo que ele voltou a sua forma humana, com um sorriso no rosto, me acalmei e me juntei a ele. Desde aquele dia, onde sem trocarmos ao menos uma palavra, você conquistou meu coração, nunca nos separamos.**

_-Você quer que eu mate Hashitaka-kun? - Minha expressão era séria, mas meus olhos se encheram de lagrimas._

_- Sei que vai ser difícil, mas é o que se deve ser ê já tem treze anos, e ele quatorze, se não fizer isso..._

_- Eu entendi, Otoo-sama. – Disse e corri para meu quarto. _

_As lagrimas caiam, e a dor surgia. Poderia ser qualquer um, menos Hashitaka. Peguei minha katana e corri rapidamente para a floresta, mas não rápido o bastante, voltei a forma de raposa para correr mais rápido, precisava fugir._

_Hashitaka havia me falado mais cedo naquele dia, que teríamos que nos despedir. Então ele sabia. Por que não me falou? Poderíamos ter fugido e escapado disso tudo,mas era tarde, eu havia recebido a missão, e teria de cumpri-la. O meu sangue fervia, o guardião ansiava pelo sangue de seu inimigo, agora que a ordem havia sido dada, sua sede de sangue despertara. _

- Por que? Por que não me contou? Você sabia, como pode? – Minha tristeza derramada em lagrimas se juntou a fúria. **Ele também tem de me matar. **

- Kistune-chan, eu não...

- Não invente desculpas, você me odeia não é?

- Kistune...

-Eu sei de tudo, Otoo-sama me contou o motivo de você vir para a aldeia. Você veio aqui para vingar o espírito do falcão, veio para me matar.

- Isso é verdade, eu vim matá-la. – Sua expressão era séria, mas não como sempre, havia algo diferente.

- Então me mate, se você tanto me odeia. – Meu pelo cor de fogo brilhava debaixo do luar.

_Meu pai havia me falado toda a verdade. Os espíritos do falcão e da raposa eram inimigos desde a antiguidade, um desejando a morte do outro, e uma família foi dividida por gerações graças a essa maldição._

- O que esta esperando? – Um círculo de fogo surgiu ao nosso redor, a fúria da raposa se unia a meu coração partido, me deixando cega.

- Kitsune, por favor ouça o que eu tenho a dizer. – Ele soltou um longo suspiro. – O que eu disse aquele dia era verdade. – Olhos tristes me encaravam. – E por isso não posso matá-la.

Um dia antes de receber minha missão, eu me declarei a Hashitaka.

_-Kitsune, - Hashitaka me abraçou repentinamente. – você esta dizendo... Que me ama?_

_- Eu não sei, - escondi meu rosto corado em seu peito.- mas, mas eu acho que sim._

_- Então me prometa que nunca irá deixar de me amar, Kitsune. – Um leve sorrizo apareceu em seu rosto. - Por que eu nunca irei deixar de te amar igualmente._

_-Eu prometo._

- E o que eu lhe falei, igualmente era verdade.

- Se é verdade, então venha comigo, e comparta do veneno que nos corrói. Mas não esqueça de sua promessa.

- Não há outra saída, certo?

- Temo que não. Meu sangue para você é o veneno mais forte, assim como seu para mim, não há um modo de viver juntos, se o espírito que mora em nós tenha sede desse sangue sujo.

- Então eu não me importo. Desde que meu fim seja ao seu lado e para sempre ali permaneça. Na morte ao menos estaremos unidos.

Cortei a palma de minha mão com a katana, e assim fez Hashikata, a dor era minima. Ambos de nós unidos pelo destino e separados por um ódio apagado, tão perigosos um ao outro que chegam a ser como veneno.

Com o sangue amaldiçoado em nossos lábios, um beijo sela a maldição, acabando com o sofrimento e a tristeza de um amor proibido.


End file.
